Light source assemblies of various types are used to provide light for projection systems and other optical equipment. Light source assemblies able to collect, pass, homogenize and/or direct light have various industrial and commercial applications. In general, devising alternative light source assemblies or improving currently known light source assemblies have proven difficult and in some cases expensive to achieve. Substantial complexity and commercial constraints exist in the various involved technologies.
It is an objective of the present disclosure to provide improved light source assemblies comprising an optical pipe and one or more associated light sources comprising a light emitting diode (LED) or other suitable light emitter.